


Talk Shit, Get Hit (On)

by Slsheeba567



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Castiel, Bisexual Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Gay Castiel, Gossip, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Omg it took me like 10 tries to upload this cause it kept splitting it in half, Original Character(s), POV Castiel, annoying neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: Prompt: "We have weekly get-togethers where we gossip about our other neighbors AU"





	Talk Shit, Get Hit (On)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really follow the prompt as much as I wanted to, but oh well, here ya go guys :)

“Are you sure you don’t want to meet Hannah, dear? She’s a lovely woman, I’m sure you’d get along splendidly with her.”

Cas merely sipped his wine, trying with every ounce of his body not to roll his eyes. This was the 3rd time in the last hour that Mrs. Hayes tried to hook him up with this Hannah girl, going on and on about how, “You two would be just perfect together!”

Castiel was sure Hannah was lovely. The problem was, he’d never be able to appreciate it. Because he was gay. And Mrs. Hayes knew that, yet she kept trying to introduce him to various women each time he went to the monthly neighborhood get-together, most likely thinking she was “fixing him.”

Cas almost snorted at that thought. If anyone needed to be fixed it was her, that old bi-

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?”

Cas was saved from Mrs. Hayes’ endless rambling as he heard a gorgeously deep voice, looking up to find an equally as gorgeous face that belonged to that voice.

Mrs. Hayes brightened and said, “Sure, sure, dear, sit down!”

The man cleared his throat awkwardly and sat down next to Cas in the ancient, Victorian-style chair.

“So, Dean, I was just telling Castiel here that he would be perfect together with Hannah, don’t you agree? Dean here lives just next to Hannah, I’m sure he would agree with me.”

Dean looked visibly annoyed, and said, “Well, Mrs. Hayes, Hannah is already with someone. Her name is Hael, and she’s a nurse at Stull hospital. But I’m sure you already knew that, didn’t you? After all, it was only last month when you set her up on a date with me.”

Mrs. Hayes flushed bright red, and quickly excused herself to go get more wine.

As soon as she left, Cas started laughing uncontrollably, and Dean started to join him, both lost in a fit of giggles.

“Did you see her face? I’ve been waiting since I moved here for someone to put her in her place.” Cas wiped his eyes from happy tears.

“Yeah, she had it coming. I just hope after that, she won’t try to set me up with anyone else. It’s frustrating, I really love this neighborhood and these meetings, but every time I come, I dread talking to some people, specifically her.”

Cas nodded in understanding, “She’s the worst, she knows I’m gay, yet she still tries to hook me up with women in this neighborhood. I swear, I don’t understand people like her.”

Cas could see Dean smile a bit at the word “gay” and his hopes that the other man could also be attracted to men skyrocketed. At the very least, it meant he wasn’t a homophobe.

“Yeah, I mean, I’m bi, but I don’t think it’s a coincidence all the women she’s tried to set me up with, so far, have turned out to be lesbians in happily committed relationships. I don’t know what her problem is.”

Cas snorted, trying to hide his joy at the fact that Dean was bi, and said, “I do. She has an extreme bias against gay people.”

“You got that right, buddy.” Dean said, scooting closer to him so no one overheard their conversation. Yeah, Cas was sure that was the reason.

“So, annoying homophobes out of sight and mind, you said you come here every month. How come we haven’t ever talked to each other?”

Dean shrugged, “Don’t know. But I’m sure as hell glad I met you.”

Cas hid his grin with a sip of his wine, and said, “Me too.”

They talked for a bit longer, about things such as their jobs and lives. Cas found out Dean moved in their neighborhood around the time that he did, a year ago, and that he was a mechanic.

“It doesn’t pay well sometimes, but I can’t imagine doing anything else.” Dean chuckled to himself.

Cas smiled and said, “I have the same issue, I love to paint, but it really depends on the client, and how much the piece appeals to them whether your pay’s adequate enough that week.”

By the time it was 6:00 and Cas had to go home to make his dinner, he didn’t want to leave. He hadn’t connected this much to someone since moving into the neighborhood.

As they said their goodbyes, the men both exchanged their numbers and addresses, that way they could meet up again sometime.

That night, as Castiel ate spaghetti in his lonely little house, he was thankful for the first time so far, that he had attended the monthly get-together.

 

 

 

The next afternoon, as he was painting a pop-art piece, Cas’s cell phone rang, and he put down his utensils to answer it, careful not to smudge any paint on his iPhone screen.

“Hello?”

“Hey Cas, it’s me, Dean. I was just wondering, if you’re not too busy, would you want to come over for some coffee? It’s fine if you don’t want to, I was just wondering.”

Cas smiled at the nervousness in Dean’s tone and replied, “Of course I would, Dean. I’ll be right over.”

He quickly changed his top into something that didn’t have flecks on red paint on it, and got into his car, carefully following the way to Dean’s house. The last thing he needed was to get lost.

Dean’s house wasn’t very extravagant, but Cas liked that about it. It wasn’t like the other gothic style houses in their neighborhood, it had a brick exterior, and brown windows and doors.

Rapping his knuckles gently on the door, Cas waited, inspecting Dean’s porch as he did. It had one of those swings that Cas had always wanted as a kid, and colorful flowerbeds that lined the entrance to the man’s house.

“Hey,” Dean smiled a breathtaking grin as he opened the door. “Glad you could make it. Come on in!”

As he stepped into Dean’s house, he was pleased to find it was just as friendly looking and simple inside as it was outside.

He had nice dark wood floors, and an off-white color paint on the walls.

Cas certainly liked it better than his boring house.

Dean led him into his kitchen and gave him a warm mug of coffee, gesturing him to sit down across from him at the table.

“I wasn’t sure what you would like, so I just went for 1 cream and 1 sugar. Sorry if you prefer something else.” Dean sheepishly admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

“Actually, that’s just the way I like it. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Dean brightened at that, and they both took a sip out of their cups, smiling.

“So, how have you been lately?” Cas asked, cringing internally. He was always very awkward when it came to small talk.

Dean nodded and said, “I’ve been good, today was a slow day at the garage. What about you? Make any paintings lately?”

Cas took another sip of his coffee and replied, “Well, I started on a pop-art piece, but I don’t really know where I’m going with it. I usually just paint until a set idea pops up of what I want to do, but so far nothing has come up.”

Dean smiled at that, and said, “I wish I could see one of your paintings. I’m sure they’re amazing. God knows I can’t draw or paint to save my life.”

The corner of Cas’s lips drew up in a smile, and he said, “I’m sure that’s not true. You seem like the type of man to always underestimate yourself.”

Dean blushed and that, and took a sip of his coffee, before saying, “Well-uh-thanks Cas. Y-you too.”

They finished their coffee quickly after that, and as Cas helped Dean with washing their mugs, he noticed something on Dean’s back porch.

“What’s that?” He asked, pointing at the object.

“Wha-Oh for fuck’s sake, not again.” Dean grumbled, opening the door to his back porch and picking up the strange object.

It appeared to be a small, round, orange ball, and Cas wondered why such an object would be on Dean’s back porch.

“It’s a pellet. You know, from those pellet guns they always advertise on TV for kids? My neighbor has a bunch of kids, and they’re always shooting their pellets over here. I’ve tried talking to the mom to make them knock it off, but they just keep shootin em over here again and again. I’ve just gotten to the point where if I see one, I throw it back over the hedge to their porch.”

Castiel rolls his eyes and says, “God, that’s annoying. Have you tried talking to the mom again?”

Dean shakes his head and says, “She doesn’t do anything. She just tells me to get over it, and slams the door in my face. It especially sucks, because I’m trying to do some landscaping back here and it’s breaking my back to have to keep picking up these things every 3 seconds. I’m not getting any younger, you know?”

“Wow, that’s terrible. I’m sorry you have such shitty neighbors.”

Dean laughs at that, and says, “Nah, it’s fine. I mean, I’m sure you have your fair share of shitty neighbors too, right?”

Cas leaned against the door, “Oh, yeah. My next-door neighbor, Crowley, always fucking mows the lawn at 5:00 am. I think he does it on purpose because I rejected his advances on moving day.”

“What a dick.” Dean shakes his head. “My old neighbor, before the mom with the kids, was a guy named Alistair, and he would do exactly that, plus have his dog always shit on my lawn.” Dean visibly shuddered at the mention of the man’s dog. “And his dog was fucking scary too. Maybe even scarier than him.”

Cas’s eyebrows raise, and he says, “Wouldn’t want to meet him, much less live next to him, by your description.”

“Yeah. Was ecstatic when he up and moved one day. Never saw him again.”

Cas checked his phone and saw the time, “Oh crap, the time really flew by, didn’t it? I have to go home and make dinner.”

“Oh,” Dean’s face fell.

“But I really enjoyed spending time with you. Maybe we could set something up again next week?”

Dean brightened at that, and responded with, “Sure Cas, how about next Wednesday at 3:00? Does that work for you?”

Cas took a moment to think if he had anything to do that day and replied, “Yep, that day I’m all yours.”

Dean flushed slightly at the implication, and a little rush of excitement ran through him at flirting with this beautiful man.

“Great, can’t wait.” Dean flashed him a happy grin and they said their goodbyes.

That night as he stood in front of a blank piece of paper on his easel, a familiar face popped in his head, and he began painting vivid green eyes.

 

 

 

It was 2:50 on Wednesday, and Cas couldn’t decide which shirt to wear to Dean’s house. He had already spent 5 minutes trying to decide between his white button up, or his blue t-shirt.

He eventually decided on the blue to bring out his eyes more. Then he spent another 5 minutes trying to decide whether his outfit was too desperate. By the time he was done overthinking, it was time to leave for Dean’s house.

“Dean,” He said, as Dean opened his front door.

“Cas,” Dean grinned, pulling him inside by the hand, and shutting the door.

“Man, it feels like it’s been years since I last saw you. And boy do I have stuff to tell you.”

“Can’t wait.” Cas answered back with a grin of his own. Dean still hadn’t let go of his hand, and Cas enjoyed the feeling of the other man’s warm hands wrapped around his own.

They sat down, and Dean eventually stopped holding Cas’s hand, much to his disappointment. “You know how I told you about my neighbors, and their annoying habit of shooting pellets into my back porch?”

Cas nodded, and Dean continued.

“Well, guess what? They’re moving away to California this weekend!”

Cas’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Seriously? Wow, that’s great! I mean-“

“Nah, you’re not being too harsh. Trust me, my first thought when I heard the news was ‘that’s great’ too.” Dean grinned in amusement.

After that, they continued chatting about their neighbors, some that they both knew, and some that the other didn’t know.

Dean made them, much like last time, cups of coffee, and Cas’s face got very heated when Dean brushed his fingers against his when passing him his mug. If he bothered to look up, he would’ve seen that Dean was equally flustered by the action.

“So, Sammy is graduating next week, so I don’t think we’ll be able to meet up again until a while.”

“Oh,” Cas dropped his gaze to the floor. “Well, of course, your brother is graduating, that is a big event. Tell him I’m very happy for him.”

“Yeah,” Dean bit his lip. “But if it’s any consolation, I wish I could also be here with you.”

Cas looked up from the floor to meet Dean’s eye’s hopefully, trying to see if that was true.

As they stared at each other for what was most likely an unnatural amount of time, Cas moistened his lips, and blushed a little when Dean suddenly couldn’t stop staring at them.

He focused equal attention on Dean’s lips, shocked by how much he wanted to kiss the man. And he bet it would be a perfect kiss too, with Dean’s gorgeous, plush mouth-

“I have to go.” Cas suddenly stood up, breaking the moment. “I have to, uh, go home and feed my cats.”

“Oh,” Dean said, confused. “Well, I’ll walk you out then.”

As Cas took his coat from the hanger, he stopped to face the other man.

Surprising the hell out of Dean, he pulled him in for an intimate hug, cherishing the feeling of Dean’s body pressed tight against his own.

Dean tensed up at the movement at first, and then his body relaxed with a sigh.

Cas hoped that his subtle nuzzling into Dean’s neck wasn’t too obvious. God, he felt like such a creep.

Dean whispered something that sounded suspiciously like “Cas,” and finally let go after their way-too-long to be just friends, hug.

Cas cleared his throat, and Dean patted his awkwardly on the shoulder. “Can’t wait to see you in 2 weeks, buddy.

 

 

Those 2 weeks were filled with much anticipation and yearning for Dean, and he poured it into his art piece, finally finished and satisfied with it when Dean arrived back from his trip.

“Hey”

Cas smiled as he read the text message.

“You’re back?” Cas texted back.

“Yep,” Dean responded. “Hope you didn’t miss me too much”

Cas blushed, and cursed himself for the effect this man had on him.

“Mhmm. We should meet again soon! How about this time at my house? Tomorrow, 1:00?”

Dean texted back, a second later, “Sure. See ya then, Cas.”

 

 

The next day, Cas, once again, had a wardrobe crisis at 12:58, when Dean’s black impala parked by his house, and he hurriedly threw on a simple white t-shirt.

He was sure he looked like a damn mess, waking up late. He just had to stay up late last night, to complete the finishing touches on one of his new pieces.

Sure enough, Dean’s mouth dropped open when Cas opened his door. He was sure he looked like a damn mess.

“That bad, huh?” Cas said in amusement as Dean tried to control his shock.

“No-I-uh-I-I like what you did to your hair.” Was he just imagining, or did Dean’s voice just drop 10 octaves?

“I didn’t do anything to my hair.” Cas said, omitting the fact that he rolled out of bed 20 minutes ago, and barely had time to get dressed, let alone do anything to his hair.

Dean just nodded, and Cas let him in, showing him around the house. Damn, he wished he cleaned it or something.

“And this is where the magic happens.” Cas said, gesturing to his art room.

“Wow,” Dean said, eyes scanning the room. Various paintings littered the walls, and his most recent pieces lay beside his easel.

He was leaning against the doorframe, watching Dean wander around the room, perusing the pieces, when Dean lightly touched one of the most recent pieces lying beside his easel.

“Who’s this supposed to be?” Dean asked, holding up one of his pieces.

Shit. It was his portrait of Dean himself.

Maybe Dean hadn’t realized it was him. God, for the first time in his life he was praying he was a shitty painter who failed to capture his subject.

“Uh, well, that’s, uhm-that’s-“Cas stuttered, trying to find an explanation. “That’s-uh-my ex-boyfriend.”

“Hmm,” Dean said, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Cas knew he was toast. “He’s very handsome.”

Cas blushed profusely as Dean put the painting back down next to his easel, and sauntered closer to him.

“He looks a lot like me.” Dean whispered, so close to Cas’s mouth that he could smell the mint gum Dean was chewing, and placing a hand on his waist.

Cas whimpered low in his throat, his face red as a tomato at this point, no doubt.

“Care to explain, Castiel?” Dean said, smirking, clearly enjoying seeing Cas squirm at being caught.

Cas merely let out a little breathy sigh as he crashed their lips together, arms wrapping around Dean’s neck.

Dean grinned some more as they kissed passionately. “I knew it.”

“Shut up.” Cas mumbled against Dean’s mouth, a pool of heat settling low into his stomach.

Cas didn’t end up getting much work done that day.

 

 

Cas tightly gripped his boyfriend’s hand as he hissed, “There she is.”

Dean chuckled and said, “You ready, babe?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Cas snickered.

They unlinked their hands, and waved over Mrs. Hayes, the woman clearly surprised either of them was happy to see her.

“You look well, dears!” She exclaimed sitting down across from them.

“Yes, well, we have some great news to share!”

“And what might that be?”

“Dean here and I, are dating!” Cas said, grabbing Dean’s hand in his.

Mrs. Hayes face wrinkled up like she just tasted a sour lemon.

“And, it’s all thanks to you.” Dean said, joining in on the conversation. “After all, if you had never introduced us at last month’s get-together, then we would have never met, and we wouldn’t even be together right now!”

Mrs. Hayes sputtered indignantly at that, and excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Cas cackled and wiped his eyes, laughing for a good 5 minutes.

After he had settled down, he turned to see an equally as mirthful Dean, and stood up, pulling his boyfriend up with him.

“You’re ready to leave already?” Dean asked, surprised.

“Yeah. We already did what we wanted to do, and to be honest, I always hated these things anyways.”

“Me too.” Dean admitted, laughing a little.

Cas looked Dean up and down with lust in his eyes, and said, “If we leave now, I’ll make it worth your time.”

Dean alighted at that, and followed Cas out of the get-together house saying, “Sign me the hell up.”


End file.
